1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds, compositions and methods useful in treating symptoms of immunological and non-immunological disorders such as allergy, inflammation, shock or other disorders wherein arachidonate metabolites are implicated.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The antigenic challenge of sensitized tissue or damage induced in normal tissue through inflammatory insults or trauma, results in a broad array of tissue responses, including the production of various chemical mediators. One such mediator is slow reactive substance of anaphylaxis (SRS-A). SRS-A has been found in cellular and tissue sources from many species including human, monkey and guinea-pig. The synthesis of SRS-A in tissue requires the release of the biological precursor, arachidonic acid, which via the lipoxygenase enzyme system, yields the (poly) hydroxyeicosatetraenoic acids and SRS-A (the leukotrienes). The primary pharmacological effects of these metabolites include smooth muscle contraction and increased vascular permeability. Implication in human allergic asthma has been recognized for many years. More recently these metabolites have been associated with shock, cardiovascular disease and ischemic tissue
Elucidation of these structures, metabolic pathways and pharmacologic effects has resulted in substantial activity directed toward the discovery of end-organ antagonists, e.g. receptor blocking agents and synthesis inhibitors for the leukotrienes.